scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Pillowstar
"This type of Pillowstar was not like others. It was a frightful Pillowstar that harnessed a great evil. It can destroy a planet when used. It loves nothing but darkness and destruction." ''-Yasmine Royal'' The Dark Pillowstar was an evil Pillowstar that brung darkness and chaos and was ten times more powerful than the seven Pillowstars combined. It mostly appears in some of the Scorpius series, only to prevent any evil from spreading throughout the universe or to assist the Scorpius Warriors. Once evil itself, the Dark Pillowstar decided to change its ways, seeing a brighter side to life than a dark one. Even though it cannot speak, it mostly uses Gregory's dark version to communicate with people. Physical Appearance The Dark Pillowstar is a long-like pillow that has a completely dark, black color and flat, intimidating eyes that are completely red. It also has a dark aura around it during times when it expresses its true power. and also emanates dark energy from its body. Sometimes its eyes changes to an angrier form, along with purple spikes that act like a real buzzsaw. The Dark Pillowstar's true form, which is called the Dark Pillowstar Core, is larger with curved horns, having arms and tentacles that seep dark energy, and a long strand with a smaller version of itself called the "core". Development The Dark Pillowstar was an inspiration by the Dark Star from the Mario series. Its true form was inspired by its core version as well. Attacks and Abilities As a terrifying Pillowstar that wrecked havoc over Planet Scorpius and killed thousands of people, the Dark Pillowstar has been known to be a challenging opponent. It is also very powerful with its attacks due to its dark powers. It is said that it is also connected to the Pillowstars. Attacks *'Dark Aura Pulse' - The Dark Pillowstar's Dark Aura Pulse can reach foes for long distances, putting people to sleep or paralyzing them. However, it is only shown in a flashback when it used that move to kill people. It used it on Queen Ariyanna and King Darius, but they were immune to pulse effects. *'Glare Scan' - The Dark Pillowstar uses its eyes for scanning to copy people. Its red eyes starts glaring, then produces a red, scanner beam that copies DNA from people that are in the beam. Just like Gregory & friends, the Dark Pillowstar used it to copy them, along with the rest of Planet Scorpius, and uses the copied DNA to turn it into a Dark Clone. They are similar to their original form, but more powerful with dark powers and dark attacks. *'Dark Buzzsaw Pillowstar '- The Dark Pillowstar puts its body upwards, facing the sky, makes razors come out of its body with dark aura around the razors, then spins real fast. Like a regular buzzsaw, the Dark Pillowstar can cut through anything. It is shown in a flashback of when Master Gregory was fighting it, and it used the Dark Buzzsaw Pillowstar on him, which scarred his cheek when he sidestepped it. It also used it to attack Gregory & friends. This move is almost a one-time hit, one-time kill to foes who show no mercy for the Dark Pillowstar. *'Dark Pillow-ply '- The Dark Pillowstar multiplies itself into seven copies and disappears. It confuses foes when it does this, so it makes it harder to know which one is the real one. Gregory tried attacking it using the Magic Paintbrush, but it hitted Gregory head-on. Also, it is very fast when using this technique, so foes can't outrun or go head on to it or it will dodge/catch up. *'Dark Starbeam' - The Dark Pillowstar fires a bundled beam of dark stars, hitting foes with dark power. Its attack is similar to Shifty's Starbeam attack, but more powerful and darker. It can also destroy mountains, create cracks into the ground, and melt hard metal. The Dark Pillowstar outcountered Shifty's Starbeam attack, but the Dark Pillowstar's Dark Starbeam melted an entire iron pile in the west. *'Dark Beam '- The Dark Pillowstar charges up and fires a beam consumed of dark energy. The beam is so powerful that it can make deep holes in the ground after an explosion from the Dark Beam. In a flashback of the anime, Master Gregory fights the Dark Pillowstar, and is surprised when it shot the Dark Beam, causing a bottomless pit to open in the ground. However, Master Gregory avoided the attack. *'Dark Explosion '- The Dark Pillowstar shines bright and creates a massive, dark explosion, destroying and killing anything in the path. In a flashback of the anime, scientists dug up the Dark Pillowstar to observe and research its life form. However, the Dark Pillowstar broke out of the study glass and created a dark explosion, killing all of the scientists in the building. However, using this move doesn't affect the Dark Pillowstar's life. *'Dark Pillow Arrow '- The Dark Pillowstar can spin the pillow-like arrow around and grind holes into the ground. It also fires the arrow that explodes when it hits objects. It can extend great distances, capable of taking out an entire city. *'Dark Petrify/ Lightning Bolt '- The Dark Pillowstar can charge up to electrify itself or fire dark lightning bolts. The lightning bolts are able to destroy buildings with one strike. When petrified, the Dark Pillowstar cannot be harmed or touched. It also acts as a shield to the Dark Pillowstar. *'Dark Red Eye Beam '- The Dark Pillowstar can also fire dark red beams from its eyes. The beams are powerful enough to melt bricks and steel. Abilities *'Darkness '- The Dark Pillowstar's power has complete darkness. Its dark power can destroy anything. The red power also represents its . *'Immortality '- It is likely that the Dark Pillowstar is immortal, meaning that it can live forever. It can even withstand an attack that is more powerful than itself. However, it is said that if the Pillowstars are gone, the Dark Pillowstar disappears as well. It is unknown if the Pillowstars will disappear, since the Pillowstars are still in use and around, even in a farther future of the Scorpius era. *'Absorbent-Proof '- The Dark Pillowstar is unable to be absorbed. Its energy is powerful enough to prevent absorbtion. *'Invulnerability '- The Dark Pillowstar is invulnerable to almost every attack, even the heroes' weapons. However, Gregory's Magic Paintbrush is the only item that can damage the Dark Pillowstar, since in the legend that this item can take down the Dark Pillowstar. *'Speed '- The Dark Pillowstar is completely fast, evading every attack. It can also kill foes while zooming. In the games, the Dark Pillowstar's speed is less than it being in the animated series. * Clone Creation - The Dark Pillowstar can also create clones of people that it has scanned. Its most usual clones are the Scorpius Warriors, and Wolfember & co. Story The Dark Pillowstar's first appearance was in the one-hour episode of the Scorpius Warriors animated series. A long time ago, Geminus created an eighth Pillowstar that could help bring peace to the galaxy. However, there was a mistake from when he created it. The Pillowstar had a mind of its own. It was filled with ultimate darkness and evil. It did not care about its creator. It only wanted to destroy everything, including the creator himself. Geminus then used the Pillowstars to defeat the Dark Pillowstar. In return, he put the Dark Pillowstar's powers to rest by sealing it, thus Geminus soon died after the hard battle. The Dark Pillowstar was then found again by scientists who dug it out from its burial site. At first, scientists didn't know about the Dark Pillowstar's power until it destroyed the lab during their experiment on it. It then awakens and causes destruction and chaos around Scorpius City. Queen Ariyanna and King Darius knew that the Dark Pillowstar would be awakened, so instead, they began preparing themselves for the day it would wake up. Master Gregory didn't know about the Dark Pillowstar until he felt an enormous power emanating from afar. He then battled the Dark Pillowstar, but he was defeated, however, not dead. Queen Ariyanna and King Darius then used the seven Pillowstars to defeat the Dark Pillowstar, thus putting its powers to eternal rest. However, the Dark Pillowstar can only be awakened by an evil force who can harness its own powers. Vracula heard of the Dark Pillowstar and awoke it, slowly rising from its burial remains. It then covered the whole sky into eternal darkness. The Dark Pillowstar then made its way to Hotel Scorpius, where it wanted to only copy the heroes' (including Wolfember's and Black Shifty's) DNA and powers. After it copied the heroes, it flew off into space, where Vracula was at. Vracula decided that after his monster warriors were all killed, he would create "Dark Monsters and Demons", which are similar to their original monster and demon counterparts, but more powerful. Then Vracula decided that he would also create "Dark Clones", which are also similar to the heroes' counterparts, but more powerful with dark attacks. After that, the dark clones then teleported to Scorpius within the blink of an eye. Once they landed, they planned to lure the heroes into a place called Dark Castle, which never existed until the dark clones arrived to Scorpius. The heroes find the castle, and then enters it, fearing along the way were dark monsters that awaited them. When they reached the top, the heroes meet the dark clones, who planned to eliminate them from existance. Then they battled, but the heroes were defeated by the dark clones. Upon their defeat, the dark clones mentioned that part of their power comes from the Dark Pillowstar. The heroes still didn't give up on defeating them, and the Pillowstars glowed brightly by the response of the heroes, sending their powers to them, and giving the heroes an advantage against the dark clones. They defeated the dark clones, but the dark clones merged into a Dark Pillowstar that flew off into space. The Dark Pillowstar's half power then returned to Vracula's base, restoring its powers back. The Dark Pillowstar then takes over Vracula's base planet (despite that it was Vracula's plan all the time) and creates an unbreakable dark barrier and turns it into a dark planet of shadowy matter, covering the entire base planet with its own face in the design. It also protected Vracula's base planet by creating a dark barrier that only allowed darkness to enter (despite that the Dark Monsters and demons were part of the darkness, they can enter the barrier). In the other part'','' the Dark Pillowstar uses its dark powers to copy all of the monsters Gregory and friends have beaten and turn them into Dark Monsters & Demons. During this time, the heroes fly into space by Master's Spaceship. However, Master Gregory sees the dark barrier, and says that it would be impossible to pass through it or destroy unless an item of pure aura was used. Gregory's Magic Paintbrush started pulsing, telling only Gregory that he can destroy the dark barrier by using it to slice right through it. They headed toward the barrier, allowing Gregory to cut through, destroying it completely, and gained access inside Vracula's Base. Once they were inside, some of the Dark Monsters and demons awaited their arrival, (some were also guarding the outside base) and started battling them. They did win, however, only by Gregory's Magic Paintbrush, due to the fact that it was the only item that would weaken the dark power. They were also encountered by Dark Pillowmites, who were created versions of the Dark Pillowstar, only smaller and wider in their shape. After they defeated the Dark Pillowmites, they went on, looking for Vracula and the Dark Pillowstar, where they were being surrounded by the Dark Monsters and demons in the next room. The Dark Clones, however, interrupted and defeated half of the Dark Monsters & Demons by Dark Nuke's Dark Nuke Bomb. The Dark Clones began explaining that they were betrayed by Vracula, knowing that he only wanted the Dark Pillowstar's power for himself, so they were helping them during the fight. They entered another room, which was Vraculetta's, and she started attacking the girls with her sharp nails as soon as she saw them (she was protecting Vracula from the heroes). Princess Jasmine and the girls (Dark Female Clones as well) decided to take on Vraculetta, while Gregory and the boys (Dark Male Clones) were heading to Vracula. They entered another room, where they were encountered by all of the Dark Monsters. Everyone else except Gregory decided to take on the Dark Monsters. Gregory went ahead to face Vracula and kill him once and for all. After Vracula's death, the base exploded, everyone, even the Dark Clones, made it out safely. In the end, the Dark Pillowstar's clones said that they would like a rematch with the heroes again soon. After that, the Dark Pillowstar's dark clones went to an identical dark-like planet of Scorpius called Dark Scorpius. Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar In Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar, ''The Dark Pillowstar and the Dark Clones are the main characters and the final boss of the game. However, in the anime, the Dark Pillowstar always appeared in its regular form, but in the game, the Dark Pillowstar shows its true form: a giant, pillow-like tentacloid monster with arms and a pillow-shaped core on a stem connected to the head called the Dark Pillowstar Core after the Dark Clones are defeated. During the game, the Dark Pillowstar was getting stronger, while Gregory and his friends traveled to find it. The Dark Pillowstar appears two times to battle the heroes, but it's two battles are a bit weak than it being fought as the final boss along with the Dark Clones. It also had two minions (Gumball and Electricle) who were bosses that work for it in the game. After defeating the Dark Pillowstar along with the Dark Clones in the final battle, it congratulates and thanks Gregory and friends for its rematch, even for its lost. Then they transformed into the Dark Pillowstar, and leaves Scorpius, continuing on its dark life on Dark Scorpius. Stats ''(Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar) Note: The Dark Pillowstar's stats are split into two battle stats. Also, the stats in parenthesis indicates the Dark Pillowstar's stats in Challenge Mode of the game Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar. First Battle *HP: 1,000 (2,000) *Attack: 500 (1,000) *Defense: 250 (500) *Speed: 400 (800) *EXP. Points Gained: 8,200 (16,400) *Reward: $12,000 ($24,000), Pillow Candy and Pillow Cure. Second Battle *HP: 2,000 (4,000) *Attack: 1,000 (2,000) *Defense: 500 (1,000) *Speed: 800 (1,600) *EXP. Points Gained: 16,400 (32,800) *Reward: $ 24,000 ($48,000), Ultra Pillow Candy and Pillow Cure Attacks During battles, the Dark Pillowstar is invulnerable to almost every attack. In the first battle, the Dark Pillowstar will turn the screen dark, multiply itself into seven copies, then disappear. During this process, Gregory and friends must wait five seconds to counter all seven copies. If hit by the Dark Pillowstar, it inflincts the poison status. It will also begin charging and attack with Dark Beam. When this attack is fired, Gregory and friends must duck down for five seconds using the control stick. If hit by Dark Beam, it lowers the Defense stat. It can also create two Dark Pillowmites to attack and help heal it. However, the Dark Pillowmites are the key points to making the Dark Pillowstar vulnerable. When defeating the Dark Pilliowmites, they will attack by splitting up with a bomb that the Dark Pillowstar creates and itself. Gregory and friends must hit the Dark Pillowmites towards the Dark Pillowstar, which then explodes on contact, and damages the Dark Pillowstar. After this process, the Dark Pillowstar is vunerable and immobilized, giving Gregory and friends the advantage to attack it for two turns. When the Dark Pillowstar is defeated, it explodes from combat. In the second battle, the Dark Pillowstar doesn't create Dark Pillowmites. Instead, it will flash a bright light, creating shadows from Gregory and friends. The opposites that head towards the different player is who it attacks. If it's Yasmine's shadow, it heads to Gregory. If it's Gregory's shadow, it heads to Yasmine. The shadows can also be countered. The same goes for the rest of the crew. The Dark Pillowstar can also ram or shoot spikes at Gregory and friends. The attacks will have to be jumped. If hit, it inflicts the badly poisoned status. The Dark Pillowstar can also shoot lasers from its eyes. This attack must be jumped to avoid it. At some point, the Dark Pillowstar will create two copies of itself, which then heals its HP. The two copies can be destroyed by attacking. The Dark Pillowstar will also create stars matching the characters' colors. When the stars are green, it's Gregory. If it's pink, it's Yasmine. Orange is Fire, red is Emberette, blue is Water, turquoise is Mia, sky blue is Ice, periwinkle is Icelia, white is Dripper, peach is Marmalade, yellow is Shifty, purple is Lindsey, forest green is Leafy, and amaranth is Leafia. The stars can be countered. However, the stars can disable the Dark Pillowstar, also making it vulnerable. Like in the first battle, the Dark Pillowstar can be attacked for two turns. When the Dark Pillowstar is defeated again, it explodes from combat. ''Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar'' In Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar, ''the Dark Pillowstar makes an appearance again (not as an enemy), but this time, is being controlled by Evil's chaos energy, making it more stronger than before. Its color also changes, along with the eye color and attitude. The Dark Pillowstar tries breaking free from Evil's chaos energy, but the chaos energy takes complete control of it, turning it into a complete monster, changing it into the Dark Chaos Pillowstar. The Dark Chaos Pillowstar starts attacking Scorpius, causing deaths around Planet Scorpius. Gregory and friends once again take down the Dark Pillowstar, being controlled by Evil. The Dark Chaos Pillowstar plans to eliminate everyone on Planet Scorpius, leaving no survivors. Gregory and friends battle the Dark Chaos Pillowstar along with the Dark Chaos Clones (Dark Clones being controlled as well by Evil's chaos energy). After the Dark Chaos Pillowstar and the Dark Chaos Clones are defeated, the evil energy spell is broken, and the Dark Clones thank Gregory and friends for saving them. They once again transform into the Dark Pillowstar to fly back to its home planet, Dark Scorpius, to continue enjoying its dark life. Artwork Trivia *In the animated series, The Dark Pillowstar seems to be happy. It is unknown why, but it is probably because of Gregory battling it the first time, giving it some feelings of happiness. *The Dark Pillowstar cannot speak, but when it creates dark clones of people, it also copies their voice, but in a darker and more sinister tone. *The Dark Pillowstar is also connected to the Pillowstars, which is why it doesn't die when Gregory & friends try to kill it. *Another evil Pillowstar called the Chaos Pillowstar , was a version created by Vracula as a replica should he never find the Dark Pillowstar. *When the Dark Pillowstar transforms into the Dark Pillowstar Core, it can speak regular English like Gregory & friends can. *In ''Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar, Wolfember and Black Shifty are the only ones who do not fight the Dark Pillowstar during the first two battles. Instead, Gregory and friends fight it. *The Dark Pillowstar is the second surviving sculpture and third idea in real life made by the creator under a soft sculpture project.